1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated windshield wiper assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new heated windshield wiper assembly for resisting ice and snow accumulation when traveling in cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated windshield wiper assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,177 describes a removable heated cover for a windshield wiper blade assembly for preventing the formation of ice on the wiper blade assembly. Another type of heated windshield wiper assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,499 having a heated and lighted wiper assembly used by motor vehicle drivers under conditions such as freezing rain, sleet or snow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,933 describes a heated windshield wiper assembly that facilitates the efficiency of wiping a vehicles windshield. Other related patents are as follows U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,344, 5,787,543, 4,497,083, 5,831,242, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,329, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,765.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that could easily be attached to the existing rubber wiper blades.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing spaced clips for holding the heating element against the sides of the wipers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated windshield wiper assembly that would provide an added measure of safety by enabling a full view to be maintained through the windshield in the winter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated windshield wiper assembly that would allow the user to easily adjust the heating effect by varying the electrical power delivered to the heating elements.
To this end, one embodiment of the present invention generally comprises a windshield wiper including an arm assembly. A blade is attached to the arm assembly. The blade includes a resiliently elastic material. A heating assembly is coupled to the windshield wiper. The heating assembly includes a heating element that is embedded in and generally extends along a length of the blade. An electrical wire is electrically coupled to the heating element. The electrical wire extends through a length of the arm assembly. A power supply is electrically coupled to the electrical wire.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.